Lips Of An Angel
by gafann
Summary: Derek is with Addison and Meredith is with Finn. Can one late night phone call change everything?
1. Chapter 1

He was laying in bed, in the darkness of their bedroom. The moonlight making it's way past the blinds as the wind blew the curtains. She stirred beside him, rolling closer to him. He heard his phone buzzing on the bedside table next to him. The screen read: _Mere._ His heart fluttered. He looked at the clock; it was 2:00 a.m. He reached beside the bed to grab his pants, slid them on, grabbed his phone, and walked into the kitchen. They'd been in this house for a year now, and he hated it. He missed his trailer, better yet, he missed Meredith's house.

He flipped open his cell and took a deep breath. "Mere?" He whispered quietly. She had been crying. He could always tell when she had been crying. "I can't be too loud. What's wrong? Where are you?" He felt an aching feeling in his chest.

"I'm outside of Finn's," she admitted. "Nothing's wrong I….I just needed to talk to you."

"Does he know you're talking to me?"

"No, does she know I called?"

He shifted, trying to see if she was anywhere near, "No, I don't think she knows."

There was a second of silence; they were both taking this in. It had been months since they've last talked. Since Meredith transferred to Mercy West, they hadn't spoken. She never admitted it to him, but she transferred to get away from him. She couldn't hold herself together seeing him everyday. "Mere…"

"I miss you. I had a dream about you and I just needed to hear your voice," she told him.

"I miss you, too. It's funny you're calling me tonight, and yes, I dreamt of you too."

"Really?"

"Of course. I dream about you all the time. I guess we never really moved on…," he confessed. "It sounds so good to hear your voice."

"I shouldn't have called," she sniffled. More tears. He didn't want to cause any more crying from such an amazing woman.

"Meredith, meet me somewhere. Right now. I'll go anywhere you want me to," he needed to see her.

"Derek, I don't think that's a good idea…Finn's going to wonder where I went; Addison is going to wonder where you are."

_Addison._ He thought. How could he have chosen her? He regretted his choice, but he couldn't take it back now. It was too late. He couldn't fix the damage he had caused. "Right…"

"I should go," she said, "This was stupid of me."

"No!" He raised his voice slightly above a whisper, and instantly looked around to see if he had woken Addison up. No movement in the house, he was ok. "Don't go," he quieted down again.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say you'll meet me somewhere. Just for a little while-," she cut him off.

"Derek-"

"Meredith. Please," he begged.

It was quiet for a moment. "Where?" She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted to see him, too.

"I'll come get you," he grabbed his keys as he spoke, "You said you're at Finn's?"

"Yes."

"Give me five minutes. I'll be there."

They both hung up. She couldn't believe this was really happeneing.


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith watched as his car approached the curb in front of her. She stood up, getting off the damp sidewalk. Apparently it was raining and she didn't even notice until now, there were too many thoughts going on in her head to notice her surroundings.

Derek got out of the car and walked over to her. At first neither one of them knew what to say. "Why her?" Meredith finally asked.

"Addison?" He put his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think of what to tell her. "Because she's my wife, Meredith. What was I supposed to do? What would you have done?"

She nodded. He was right. He was always right. "Ok."

"Every day. Every single day, I've wish she was you. I wish I had you to come home to, to hold. But I don't. And I hate that. I messed up, Mere." She looked at him. She was unsure of what to say. "If you wouldn't have switch over to Mercy West, I would have had to leave. I couldn't stand to be around you, see you every day, and not have you."

"The Chief asked me to come back to Seattle Grace." She spit it out, looking for a reaction from him.

Derek stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Derek….," she pulled away from his grasp. He could feel a stinging in his chest. She never pulled away from him before. She always melted into him. What had changed? Trust. The trust was gone.

"When do you start?"

"Tomorrow. I thought it would be better telling you than surprising you at work."

"I'm glad you told me. I'm glad you're coming back. I need you back in my life," he tried to pull her closer again, and this time she gave in. She let him hold her because, honestly, she missed it.

As he rested his head on hers, he could smell that lavender sent that was so uniquely hers. So heavenly. He brushed a piece of stray hair behind one of her ears, a habit he had never been able to quit. He missed this.

"You have to go," she said pulling away again. "I have to go back inside before Finn wakes up and comes looking for me."

He held on to her shoulders, looking into her eyes, "Ok," he smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow, then?" It felt good to know that he was going to see her again. She was back. Back in his life again. Even if being friends was all she wanted, he was going to be there for her. He was never going to let her out of his life again.


End file.
